cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Mel Gibson
Mel Colmcille Gerard Gibson (Peekskill, 3 gennaio 1956) è un attore, regista, sceneggiatore, produttore cinematografico e televisivo statunitense. Inizialmente noto per le serie di film di Mad Max e Arma letale, nel tempo Gibson si è dato a ruoli drammatici e alla regia, riuscendo ad aggiudicarsi l'Oscar al miglior regista nel 1996 col film Braveheart - Cuore impavido. Nel 2004 ha diretto il colossal La passione di Cristo e nel 2006 Apocalypto, un film incentrato sulla storia delle civiltà precolombiane. Nel 2016 è uscito il quinto film da regista, il film bellico La battaglia di Hacksaw Ridge, ambientato durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Note biografiche Gibson è nato a Peekskill, nello stato di New York, il 3 gennaio del 1956, sestogenito di dieci figli (più uno adottato), da padre statunitense di origini irlandesi, inglesi, scozzesi e gallesi, Hutton Gibson, e da madre irlandese, Anne Reilly. Anche Donal, uno dei fratelli di Mel, è un attore. Il primo nome di Gibson, Mel, deriva da San Mel un santo irlandese del XVI secolo, fondatore della diocesi di Ardagh; anche il secondo nome, Columcille, è collegato a un santo irlandese (San Columba di Iona). Nel 1968 all'età di 12 anni Gibson si trasferì con la propria famiglia in Australia in seguito ad una vincita in denaro del padre al famoso quiz della tv statunitense Jeopardy! Altre fonti riportano che la cifra di 145.000 dollari venne ottenuta tramite un indennizzo assicurativo per un infortunio sul lavoro. Ha studiato al St Leo's Catholic College di Wahroonga, Nuovo Galles del Sud. La lontananza dagli Stati Uniti permise ai suoi fratelli maggiori di evitare l'arruolamento per la Guerra del Vietnam. Nei primi film interpretati l'attore mostra un marcato accento australiano. Mel Gibson è alto 1,77 m. Pur essendo cresciuto in Australia, Gibson non ha mai rinunciato alla cittadinanza statunitense in favore di quella australiana. Carriera Gli esordi e gli anni settanta e ottanta (1985)]] Nel 1977 Gibson si è diplomato presso l'accademia di arte drammatica di Sydney (la NIDA), iniziando subito ad avere delle particine in serie televisive come The Sullivans, Cop Shop e Punishment, e in un film: Summer City - Un'estate di fuoco. Nel 1979 fu scelto da George Miller come protagonista del film Interceptor, dove interpreta il ruolo di "Mad" Max Rockatansky. Il film ottenne un tale successo da generare due sequel, entrambi interpretati da Gibson: Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada (1981) e Mad Max oltre la sfera del tuono (1985). Alla trilogia e al personaggio Max Rockatansky è peraltro ispirata la fortunata serie animata giapponese Ken il guerriero. Nel 1987 Gibson ottiene la parte in Arma letale, un film di Richard Donner che portò Gibson al grandissimo successo internazionale. Il consenso di pubblico si ripeté con gli altri tre film della serie (1989, 1992 e 1998). Nel film interpreta Martin Riggs, un poliziotto di Los Angeles vedovo e reduce dal Vietnam, soprannominato "Arma letale" per il pericolo che rappresenta per sé stesso e per i colleghi che gli stanno vicino, poiché compie spesso gesti estremi al limite del suicidio. Per limitarlo gli viene affiancato Roger Murtaugh (Danny Glover), un esperto poliziotto che a differenza di Riggs ha famiglia, è prossimo alla pensione e ci tiene a evitare i guai. La difficile convivenza tra i due si cementa col tempo e con la assidua frequentazione anche al di fuori del lavoro. Per poter interpretare Riggs nel secondo capitolo della saga, Gibson fu costretto a rifiutare la parte dell'uomo pipistrello nel film Batman. Gli anni novanta e l'esordio da regista '' (1990)]] Nei primi anni novanta Gibson raggiunse una notevole fama che gli permise di poter accettare ruoli difficili come quello che lo vede interpretare Amleto nel film di Franco Zeffirelli o Air America. Nel 1992 continua a interpretare ruoli impegnativi cimentandosi nel terzo capitolo di Arma letale, Amore per sempre e Maverick. Agevolato dal fatto di poter egli stesso produrre i film attraverso la "ICON Entertainment International", nel 1993 decide di esordire come regista e sceglie di raccontare in L'uomo senza volto la vicenda di un professore che, sfigurato in volto dopo un incidente, si isola dal mondo e che instaura un rapporto di speciale con un ragazzino a cui dà lezioni private in modo particolare. Questo film è solo la prova generale per il film che segna la carriera di Gibson: Braveheart - Cuore impavido. Girato in Scozia e Irlanda e ambientato in Scozia, racconta la storia del patriota scozzese William Wallace che tenta di scacciare gli inglesi dalla propria terra, finendo poi immolato per la causa. Il personaggio di Wallace e la sceneggiatura sono stati cambiati volontariamente in modo da spettacolarizzare il film, come Gibson ha affermato in un'intervista. Secondo alcuni il film ha avuto un ruolo chiave nel risveglio della coscienza nazionale scozzese che ha portato al referendum sulla devolution dell'11 settembre 1997 (74,3% sì) e alla conseguente ricostituzione del parlamento scozzese nel 1998. Tuttavia il film ha avuto anche qualche critica negativa e vari riscontri non precisati con la cultura inglese. Per esempio nel film si palesa che Prince Edoardo fosse omosessuale, cosa che ha suscitato scalpore. Con un incasso di 200 milioni di dollari, il film fu un enorme successo superando le spese di 70 milioni di dollari. Il film fu premiato nella notte degli Oscar del 1996 come miglior film e Gibson ottenne la statuetta come miglior regista diventando in quel momento uno dei quattro attori-registi ad essere riuscito nell'impresa: gli altri sono Woody Allen per Io e Annie nel 1978, Kevin Costner per Balla coi lupi nel 1991 e Clint Eastwood (2 volte) per Gli spietati nel 1993 e Million Dollar Baby nel 2005. Nel 1998 esce l'ultimo capitolo della tetralogia Arma letale 4, insieme a Danny Glover. Nel 1995 in Pocahontas, il film di animazione della Walt Disney, Gibson presta la voce al personaggio di John Smith, l'inglese che si innamora della figlia del capo del villaggio vicino al quale sbarcano i conquistatori alla ricerca dell'oro. Nel seguito del film Pocahontas II - Viaggio nel nuovo mondo, sarà il fratello Donal a doppiare il personaggio. Anni 2000 Gibson, dopo The Million Dollar Hotel, abbandona le scene, dedicandosi quasi esclusivamente alla carriera di regista. Doppia Rocky, il gallo di Galline in fuga, il film in plastilina del duo Lord e Park e recita da protagonista nel film Il patriota, insieme a Heath Ledger. La terza sua fatica da regista è La passione di Cristo, un film che ha fatto discutere e che racconta le ultime ore di Cristo e la sua crocefissione sul Golgota. Sceneggiato sulla base dei Vangeli e di testi come i diari di Anna Katharina Emmerick e Storia di Cristo dello scrittore Giovanni Papini e girato sul set naturale di Craco e dei Sassi di Matera come Il Vangelo secondo Matteo di Pasolini, la pellicola è uscita nelle sale nel 2004 e si è distinta come uno dei più grandi successi della storia del cinema. Il film ha raccolto tanti consensi quanto feroci critiche e con questo film si va a delineare ancora meglio lo sviluppo di un genere cinematografico chiamato tipicamente "gibsoniano"; molto realismo negli eventi più sanguinosi, soprattutto nella terrificante sequenza della flagellazione, contraddistingue la pellicola come già del resto si era visto nel precedente Braveheart e come si vedrà in Apocalypto, pellicola uscita a fine 2006. ]] Alla sua uscita nelle sale La passione di Cristo ha scatenato feroci dibattiti, specie per le accuse di eccessivo ricorso a scene violente e di antisemitismo . La pellicola ha incassato a livello internazionale circa 611.400.000 $; negli USA il film nelle sale ha incassato ben 370.782.930 $ mentre in Italia il film ha incassato circa 19.939.336 €, diventando il film più visto nelle festività di Pasqua del 2004 . A fine 2006 esce nelle sale Apocalypto. Girato esclusivamente nella penisola messicana Yucatàn, tra la fine del 2005 e l'inizio del 2006 con un budget di circa 40 milioni di dollari. Il film è stato accompagnato da giudizi positivi e alcune polemiche, soprattutto riguardanti i Maya, descritti come un popolo cruento e primitivo; benché esistano notevoli prove storiche, archeologiche e antropologiche sulla numerosità e crudeltà dei loro sacrifici, i Maya erano anche un popolo di grande cultura e intelletto e con una profonda cura per l'igiene: ciò non viene rappresentato nel film . Mentre La Passione era doppiato in latino e aramaico con i sottotitoli ad accompagnare i dialoghi, Apocalypto presenta i dialoghi nella lingua dei Maya, lo Yucateco moderno che più si avvicina all'antico scomparso, anch'essi accompagnati dai sottotitoli. Nel 2007 ha rifiutato l'ingaggio nel nuovo capitolo della saga di Mad Max, saga che lo ha lanciato giovanissimo tra le grandi star di Hollywood . ]] Anni 2010 Nel 2010, dopo cinque anni di pausa recitativa, Mel Gibson torna sul grande schermo per interpretare un poliziotto in cerca di vendetta per la morte della figlia in Fuori controllo (Edge of Darkness), per regia di Martin Campbell. L'anno successivo è protagonista al fianco di Jodie Foster e al giovane Anton Yelchin nel film Mr. Beaver (The Beaver), diretto da quest'ultima. Nel 2012 è protagonista assoluto nel film d'avventura Viaggio in paradiso in cui interpreta un rapinatore che viene arrestato e rinchiuso in una prigione messicana, mentre nel 2013 è nel ruolo del villain in Machete Kills al fianco di Danny Trejo. Nel 2014 aderisce al cast del terzo film della saga dei mercenari, intitolato I mercenari 3 interpretando l'antagonista principale, dopo aver rifiutato l'offerta come regista propostagli da Sylvester Stallone. Nel 2015 interpreta un ex-galeotto nel film Blood Father di Jean-François Richet. Nel 2016 presenta al Festival di Venezia la pellicola da lui diretta, La battaglia di Hacksaw Ridge. Vita privata Nel 1985 Mel Gibson è stato votato dalla rivista People l'uomo più sexy del mondo. Possiede proprietà immobiliari a Malibu in California, in Costa Rica, in Australia e un'isola privata nelle Figi. È stato sposato dal 1980 al 2006 con l'infermiera Robyn Moore. La coppia ha avuto sette figli: Hannah (1980), Edward e Christian (1982), William (1985), Louis (1988), Milo (1990) e Thomas (1999). Il divorzio è stato uno dei più costosi nella storia di Hollywood, con un costo di oltre 400 milioni di dollari. Successivamente ha avuto una relazione con la musicista russa Oksana Grigorieva. Dalla loro unione il 30 ottobre 2009 è nata Lucia. La musicista ha poi lasciato e denunciato Gibson per una serie di maltrattamenti, insulti a sfondo razzista e minacce di morte via telefono. Per questi reati nel marzo 2011 Gibson ha patteggiato con i giudici di Los Angeles 36 mesi di libertà vigilata, un programma di riabilitazione psichica e 600 dollari di multaMel Gibson arrestato: tre anni di libertà vigilata per il maltrattamento della ex moglie - Pellicole rovinate. Sempre per questi motivi l'attore è stato licenziato dall'agenzia William Morris Endeavor EntertainmentZapster NEWS | Mel Gibson abbandona gli USA Carriera finita. Nell'aprile del 2011 Gibson ha rotto il silenzio riguardo all'incidente, dichiarandosi innocente. Nel settembre 2011 Gibson ha patteggiato nel tribunale di Los Angeles il pagamento di 750 000 dollari a titolo di risarcimento per la Grigorieva, nonché la rinuncia all'affidamento della figlia. oltre che essere finito in una clinica per curarsi dalla dipendenza da alcool. Dal 2014 è sentimentalmente legato alla sceneggiatrice televisiva Rosalind Ross con cui ha avuto un figlio, Lars Gerard, nato il 20 gennaio 2017. Filmografia Attore Cinema '' (1995)]] * Summer City - Un'estate di fuoco (Summer City), regia di Christopher Fraser (1977) * Interceptor (Mad Max), regia di George Miller (1979) * Tim - Un uomo da odiare (Tim), regia di Michael Pate (1979) * Detector (The Chain Reaction), regia di Ian Barry (1980) - cameo non accreditato * Z-Men (Attack Force Z), regia di Tim Burstall (1981) * Gli anni spezzati (Gallipoli), regia di Peter Weir (1981) * Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada (Mad Max 2), regia di George Miller (1981) * Un anno vissuto pericolosamente (The Year of Living Dangerously), regia di Peter Weir (1982) * Il Bounty (The Bounty), regia di Roger Donaldson (1984) * Il fiume dell'ira (The River), regia di Mark Rydell (1984) * Fuga d'inverno (Mrs. Soffel), regia di Gillian Armstrong (1984) * Mad Max oltre la sfera del tuono (Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome), regia di George Miller e George Ogilvie (1985) * Arma letale (Lethal Weapon), regia di Richard Donner (1987) * Tequila Connection (Tequila Sunrise), regia di Robert Towne (1988) * Arma letale 2 (Lethal Weapon 2), regia di Richard Donner (1989) * Due nel mirino (Bird on a Wire), regia di John Badham (1990) * Air America, regia di Roger Spottiswoode (1990) * Amleto (Hamlet), regia di Franco Zeffirelli (1990) * Arma letale 3 (Lethal Weapon 3), regia di Richard Donner (1992) * Amore per sempre (Forever Young), regia di Steve Miner (1992) * L'uomo senza volto (The Man Without a Face), regia di Mel Gibson (1993) * Maverick, regia di Richard Donner (1994) * Braveheart - Cuore impavido (Braveheart), regia di Mel Gibson (1995) * Casper, regia di Brad Silberling (1995) - cameo non accreditato * Ransom - Il riscatto (Ransom), regia di Ron Howard (1996) * Due padri di troppo (Father's Day), regia di Ivan Reitman (1997) - cameo non accreditato * Ipotesi di complotto (Cospiracy Theory), regia di Richard Donner (1997) * Favole (FairyTale: A True Story), regia di Charles Sturridge (1997) - cameo non accreditato * Arma letale 4 (Lethal Weapon 4), regia di Richard Donner (1998) * Payback - La rivincita di Porter (Payback), regia di Brian Helgeland (1998) * The Million Dollar Hotel, regia di Wim Wenders (2000) * Il patriota (The Patriot), regia di Roland Emmerich (2000) * What Women Want - Quello che le donne vogliono (What Women Want), regia di Nancy Meyers (2000) * We Were Soldiers - Fino all'ultimo uomo (We Were Soldiers), regia di Randall Wallace (2002) * Signs, regia di M. Night Shyamalan (2002) * The Singing Detective, regia di Keith Gordon (2003) * Scatto mortale - Paparazzi (Paparazzi), regia di Paul Abascal (2004) - cameo non accreditato * Fuori controllo (Edge of Darkness), regia di Martin Campbell (2010) * Mr. Beaver (The Beaver), regia di Jodie Foster (2011) * Viaggio in paradiso (Get the Gringo), regia di Adrian Grunberg (2012) * Machete Kills, regia di Robert Rodríguez (2013) * I mercenari 3 (The Expendables 3), regia di Patrick Hughes (2014) * Blood Father, regia di Jean-François Richet (2016) * Daddy's Home 2, regia di Sean Anders (2017) Televisione *''I Sullivans'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (1976) *''Punishment'' - serie TV (1981) *''Tickled Pink'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (1981) *''The Quest for Captain Kidd, regia di Charles Vanderpool - film TV (2001) - voce narrante *Selvaggi'' (Complete Savages) - serie TV, 3 episodi (2004-2005) Cortometraggi * The Chili Con Carne Club, regia di Jonathan Kahn (1995) * The Brain Storm, regia di Jeff Roe (2011) Documentari * Chi ha ucciso l'auto elettrica? (Who Killed the Electric Car?), regia di Chris Paine (2006) Doppiatore * Pocahontas, regia di Mike Gabriel e Eric Goldberg (1995) * I Simpson (The Simpson) - serie TV, episodio 11x01 (1999) * Galline in fuga (Chicken Run), regia di Peter Lord e Nick Park (2000) Regista * L'uomo senza volto (The Man Without a Face) (1993) * Braveheart - Cuore impavido (Braveheart) (1995) * La passione di Cristo (The Passion of the Christ) (2004) * Apocalypto (2006) * La battaglia di Hacksaw Ridge (Hacksaw Ridge) (2016) Produttore * Amore per sempre (Forever Young), regia di Steve Miner (1992) - non accreditato * Braveheart - Cuore impavido (Braveheart), regia di Mel Gibson (1995) * The Three Stooges, regia di James Frawley - film TV (2000) * Invincible, regia di Jefery Levy - film TV (2001) * The Singing Detective, regia di Keith Gordon (2003) * Family Curse, regia di Dan Angel e Billy Brown - film TV (2003) * La passione di Cristo (The Passion of the Christ), regia di Mel Gibson (2004) * Scatto mortale - Paparazzi (Paparazzi), regia di Paul Abascal (2004) * The Making of 'Paparazzi' '' - cortometraggio (2004) * ''Evel Knievel, regia di John Badham - film TV (2004) * Clubhouse - serie TV (2004) * Complete Savages - serie TV, 15 episodi (2004-2005) * Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man, regia di Lian Lunson - documentario (2005) * Apocalypto, regia di Mel Gibson (2006) * Carrier - serie TV 10 episodi - documentario (2008) * Another Day in Paradise, regia di Deborah Dickson - documentario (2008) * Viaggio in paradiso (Get the Gringo), regia di Adrian Grunberg (2012) * Stonehearst Asylum, regia di Brad Anderson (2014) Sceneggiatore * La passione di Cristo (The Passion of the Christ), regia di Mel Gibson (2004) * Complete Savages - serie TV, 1 episodio (2004) * Apocalypto, regia di Mel Gibson (2006) * The Brain Storm, regia di Jeff Roe - cortometraggio (2011) * Viaggio in paradiso (Get the Gringo), regia di Adrian Grunberg (2012) Premi e nomination ]] Premio Oscar *'1996 - Miglior regista' per Braveheart - Cuore impavido *'1996 - Miglior film' per Braveheart - Cuore impavido *2017 - Nomination al miglior regista per La battaglia di Hacksaw Ridge Golden Globe *'1996 - Miglior regista' per Braveheart - Cuore impavido * 1997 - Nomination miglior attore in un film drammatico per Ransom - Il riscatto * 2001 - Nomination miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale per What Women Want - Quello che le donne vogliono * 2017 - Nomination miglior regista per La battaglia di Hacksaw Ridge Premio BAFTA * 1996 - Nomination al miglior regista per Braveheart - Cuore impavido * 2007 - Nomination al miglior film non in lingua inglese per Apocalypto Directors Guild of America * 1996 - Nomination al miglior regista per Braveheart - Cuore impavido Hollywood Film Awards * 2004 - Produttore dell'anno per La passione di Cristo Satellite Award * 2005 - Miglior regista per La passione di Cristo MTV Movie Award * 1993 - Nomination all'attore più attraente per Arma letale 3 * 1993 - Miglior coppia (condiviso con Danny Glover) per Arma letale 3 * 1993 - Nomination al miglior bacio (condiviso con Rene Russo) per Arma letale 3 * 1993 - Miglior sequenza d'azione per Arma letale 3 * 1996 - Nomination all'attore più attraente per Braveheart - Cuore impavido * 1996 - Nomination alla miglior performance maschile per Braveheart - Cuore impavido * 1999 - Nomination alla miglior sequenza d'azione per Arma letale 4 * 2001 - Nomination alla miglior performance maschile per Il patriota Razzie Award * 2015 - Nomination al peggior attore non protagonista per I mercenari 3 Onorificenze Sito web It's an Honour: dettaglio decorato. }} Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Mel Gibson è stato doppiato da: * Claudio Sorrentino in Arma letale, Tequila Connection, Arma letale 2, Due nel mirino, Arma letale 3, Amore per sempre, L'uomo senza volto, Maverick, , Braveheart - Cuore impavido, Ransom - Il riscatto, Ipotesi di complotto, Arma letale 4, Payback - La rivincita di Porter, The Million Dollar Hotel, Il patriota, What Women Want - Quello che le donne vogliono, We Were Soldiers - Fino all'ultimo uomo, Signs, Selvaggi, Fuori controllo, Mr. Beaver, Machete Kills, Blood Father * Massimo Giuliani in Gli anni spezzati, Un anno vissuto pericolosamente, Il Bounty, Il fiume dell'ira, Fuga d'inverno, Mad Max oltre la sfera del tuono * Carlo Marini in Interceptor, Detector, Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada * Sergio Luzi in Summer City - Un'estate di fuoco * Vittorio Guerrieri in Tim - Un uomo da odiare * Oliviero Dinelli in Z-Men * Giancarlo Giannini in Amleto * Luca Ward in Air America * Alessandro Rossi in Due padri di troppo * Maurizio Fardo in Favole * Carlo Valli in The Singing Detective * Pino Insegno in Viaggio in paradiso * Nino Prester in I mercenari 3 da doppiatore la sua voce è stata sostituita da: * Claudio Sorrentino in I Simpson, I Griffin * Christian De Sica in Galline in fuga * Pino Insegno in Pocahontas (dialoghi) * Roberto Stafoggia in Pocahontas (canto) Note Bibliografia * Reluctant Star: The Mel Gibson Story di James Oram (1991) ISBN 0-207-17108-4 * The Films of Mel Gibson di John McCarty (2001) ISBN 0-8065-2226-7 * Mel Gibson: Man on a Mission di Wensley Clarkson (2004) ISBN 1-85782-537-3 * Gay Fandom and Crossover Stardom: James Dean, Mel Gibson, and Keanu Reeves di Michael Deangelis (2001) ISBN 0-8223-2728-7 Altri progetti